I Kissed a Girl
by ThrowDownTheKey
Summary: Angel and Collins trade war stories about dating girls. Fluff, I think. Just read it :)


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but hopefully this will make up for it. This goes out to Becca, Jessica, and all of you RENTheads on the death anniversary. Today, in 2008, RENT closed on Broadway, but it's not dead, because it lives in our hearts.**

I Kissed a Girl

"Hey Angelcake?" Collins called to his lover.

Angel looked up from the skirt she was designing, "Yeah, honey?"

Collins sat down on the couch beside her, wrapping his arms around the small boy. "Have you ever been with a girl?" he asked.

Angel laughed and tucked her pencil behind her ear. "Yes," she said. "Have you?"

"Yes," Collins said impatiently. "But I want details! Tell me all about this _girl_."

The young drag queen looked up at the anarchist teasingly and said, "I'll tell you, if you tell me about your girl."

"Fine," Collins drawled out dramatically. "Her name was Becca."

Angel looked interested, so Collins continued.

_ "__Thomas, baby, can we please go do something tonight?" she complained, staring blankly at the bowl of noodles in her lap._

_ "__Becca, I have to study for this exam, it's a huge part of my grade. You know that," Collins said impatiently._

_ "__Exam this, study this, I'm too busy, study study study. All I do is study and go to student council meetings," Becca mocked._

_Collins looked up, appalled. "That is NOT what I sound like!"_

_ "__And how would you know?" Becca argued._

_The boy sighed. "Becca, go out tonight if you want. There's a twenty in my wallet," he said, gesturing to the worn, leather billfold on the nightstand._

_ "__Arrg…" Bella grumbled. "Fine. Have fun making out with your text book, Mr. Student Body President."_

"Student Body President?!" Angel shrieked, kneeling over with laughter.

"What?" Collins asked, putting his hand on the drag queen's shoulder, attempting to calm her down. But Angel couldn't stop laughing, once she started, there was no stopping her.

"You, you're an anarchist!" she managed to say through fist fights of giggles.

Collins rolled his eyes, "Moving on," he said.

_"__Hey Brad," Collins answered the phone. Becca had been gone for around an hour, leaving Collins alone to study._

_"__You have to do it."_

_Collins sighed heavily, "I know. I just don't want to break her heart. She's such a sweet girl."_

_"__Thomas, you're just breaking her heart more by leading her on. You're right, Becca is an amazing girl, and she deserves someone who really loves and cares for her." _

_"__I love her! And I care for her!" Collins defended himself._

_"__Thomas…"_

_Collins nodded. "I know Brad. And I will do it, I just don't know how. I don't want to hurt her."_

_"__Trust me, you won't."_

_"__And how would you know?" Collins accused. Then Brad hung up, leaving Collins alone with his thoughts._

_Finally, after much thought, Collins went down to the bar Becca was hanging at. But what he saw there was beyond anything his mind could have conjured._

_Becca was grinding with another woman._

"WHAT?!" Angel almost shouted, slapping Collins' knee in surprise.

"Plot twist!" he called out. "We're both flaming homosexuals!"

Angel tried to say something else, but her infectious laughter overcame her, sending her into a fit of giggles. Once she had calmed down a bit, she continued, "And she was the only woman you were ever with?"

"The first and the second last," Collins shrugged.

"Second last?" Angel questioned.

Collins nuzzled his head into her shoulder, saying, "You're my last. I don't need anyone else."

"Awww…." Angel said lovingly.

Collins then abruptly pulled his head off of Angel and eagerly said, "So now you tell me about your story!"

Angel laughed. "Well I'm afraid it's not nearly as exciting as yours."

_"__Hey! I found you a date to the prom!"_

_Angel looked up from her textbook in surprise. "Who?" the boy asked._

_"__Jessica Noelton," David said, his eyes gleaming with pride. It had been David's mission to turn Angel straight, no matter how many times Angel told him it was impossible._

_Jessica would be perfect for the job. Petite, with a slim figure, just around an inch shorter than Angel. She had wild, curly blonde hair that framed her pale face perfectly. Her emerald green eyes complemented the freckles sprinkled over her nose. She was into theatre, and stole all the boy's hearts when she starred as Wendy in the high school's production of Peter Pan. David thought they'd be perfect together, as she was a dancer, and Angel a musician. _

_Angel just sighed. He had his heart set on asking Jason Rivers, the boy who's locker was right next to his. But yesterday Jason had asked his girlfriend to the prom, and she said yes. And Angel certainly didn't want to go to the prom alone, so what was a closeted drag queen to do?_

_"__Sure," Angel said, to David's delight. _

"Wait," Collins interrupted. "You went to your senior prom with, a girl?"

"Oh don't look so shocked," Angel said, patting her boyfriend's knee.

_"__You're gay, aren't you?"_

_Angel looked up, "Umm…" _

_"__It's okay, I know." Jessica said. She and Angel were slow dancing across the floor, and it was the very definition of awkward._

_"__Yeah," Angel said, beads of sweat rolling down his face._

_"__Well, I guess I just wanted to say thanks for taking me. I was so humiliated when George dumped me last week, I had already bought my dress and everything. So thank god you asked me, my mother would have been mortified if her daughter went to Prom alone," Jessica said._

_Angel didn't know what to say. "Yeah, you're welcome," he muttered._

_"__And it's nice to just dance, and not be pestered all night by guys who just want to get in my pants," Jessica stated._

_Angel desperately wanted to change the subject, so he said, "I like your dress. Pink's a nice color for you. It bring out your eyes," he blushed._

_Jessica beamed, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Do you want to try it on?"_

_Angel was shocked. How could this girl, whom Angel had never spoken to, know his secret. How could she know about those nights when her parents were gone, when Angel would put on his mother's makeup and heels?_

_"__Umm…" Angel muttered._

_"__Yeah, you're right." Jessica looked down at the dress she was wearing. "Pink is NOT going to go with your hair. I'm thinking like a navy blue, or a deep, sexy red."_

_When Angel didn't respond, Jessica just grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here." _

_Angel smiled, confirming Jessica's hypothesis. Then the two drove in Jessica's blue convertible down to a down town boutique. Angel and Jessica tried on dresses all night, finding heels and tiaras to match. Angel loved the feel of fabric swishing between her legs, and adored the satisfying clicks that her heels made when she walked, swaying her hips._

_Because the two girls had very little money on them, they didn't buy any dresses. But Jessica picked up a bottle of nail polish, which she painted onto Angel's nails once they got back in the car._

_"__I had so much more fun with you then I would have had with George," Jessica said, gently bushing the sky blue polish over Angel's finger nails._

_"__Thank you," Angel said. "For like, everything."_

_"__Can I ask for a favor?" Jessica asked, blowing on Angel's nails to help them dry faster._

_"__Anything honey."_

_"__Will you let me kiss you?" _

_Angel was shocked, but tried not to let it show. "Sure honey," Angel said, leaning in closer to Jessica. Her pink lips pressed against Angel's gently, the smell of Jessica's sweet perfume wafted through the air._

_And before Angel knew it, the kiss was over. Then Jessica pumped her fists in the air gleefully, and shouted for the whole town to hear, "I KISSED A GAY GUY!" _

_Angel laughed, "What was that about?" she asked._

_Jessica smiled, "Bucket list."_

"Bucket list! What!?" Collins laughed.

"I know, I know, it's embarrassing," Angel said.

"No Angelcake, it's hot," Collins said, running his hand over Angel's jawline.

"No, you're just horny," Angel said, giggling.

"Is that a problem?" Collins asked with a naughty grin.

"Maybe," Angel said, feigning innocence while she played with Collins' collar.

"Care to accompany me to the bedroom?" Collins asked.

"No," Angel said, pulling Collins by his shirt till he was on top of her. "Let's do it here."

**Please leave a review, I love you as much as Collins loves Angel**


End file.
